Of Frogs and Falcons
by RyanWolfeIsHot
Summary: AU/Three million years ago, when Zordon was still on Eltar, he heard a prophesy about a frog and a falcon having a child that, when born, could wipe the world from all evil or it could have the evil rule the world if born in evil's hands. Mpreg
1. Prologue

Prologue

Zordon walked through the forest of Keys in Eltar. He is twenty – nine years old and was trying to come up with his proposal speech. He was going to propose to his beautiful girlfriend. He loved her more than anything else in the world and he couldn't wait to marry her.

He was just about to reach the city Eltare when the great bell went off. There was trouble. He was running through the streets when suddenly his girlfriend popped up out of nowhere.

"Rita there you are! Are you all right? What is happening?" Zordon asked her.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "I am fine but I don't know what is happening. I think I might be the Patronians. We have to get to the seer she will know what to do."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive now let's go."

"What has she wanted to tell me so bad? I mean she has been harassing me for weeks to come to her."

"What if it's something important? What if it could save our world?"

"I highly doubt that. She is the biggest phony I have ever seen in my life. I mean every time she predicts a heavy storm, there ends up being a drought. She's no seer, my love."

"Whatever you say. But go see her, Zordon. Do this for me. I will go to help the others. It is your destiny to make sure whatever she tells you happens, the way it's supposed to. It's our destiny, Zordon. I will do my part and take care of those who are sick and wounded. You need to find out what needs to be done to save the universe. After the Patronians are gone, then we can be together again."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be together until this is over Zordon. I am sorry, but I need to go."

"No! Wait!"

"Goodbye Zordon. I promise to wait for you forever."

"I love you too." Zordon whispered letting the ring he had been holding fall to the ground.

He sprinted towards the small shop of the seer. He went to knock on the door but it opened before he could. He walked inside and called out to see if anyone was there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

All of a sudden a woman appeared from behind a curtain. She wore long robes and she smelled of very strong perfume.

"You have decided to come then. I was beginning to think you were a lost hope."

"What do mean? Shouldn't you have seen me come? What is it with this planet and destinies? Why does it have to be me who saves the universe? Why can't I just be a normal man who can have a family? Why can't I love?"

"So many questions and all without an answer but one. I can't see everything. I see things based on decisions and power."

"Power?"

"In the far off future a frog and a falcon are going create a child. A child from the falcon is going to be desired by all good and bad. The child will be so powerful that it could have the bad rule the world by just being born in there hands. The child can also, if born in the hands of the good, wipe the entire world from all evil. I need to show you something." The woman led him over to a crystal ball. She waved her hand over it and then stepped back. Zordon leaned forward to see what was happening.

Zordon watched as one by one his friends were turned evil by the Patronians. Rita, Rito, Zedd, Diva, and many others laughed evilly as they tore apart the planet. He turned towards the seer with wide eyes.

"No! Why is this happening?" He yelled at her.

"I can tell you no more but I can ask you to do everything you can to keep the pregnant frog safe." She said softly.

"What happens if I don't?" Zordon asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Then our world will be lost forever."

"What do I do now?"

"Whatever you think you need to, in order to protect the universe. Remember what your love said, you will not always have to be the protector of the universe. If you keep the frog safe from all bad, the end just might be happy for everyone." And then she was gone. She just disappeared from thin air and she wouldn't be back, not unless he saved the universe.

Zordon fought against his friends for years, he later found out that one of his sisters managed to escape the Patronians and stayed good. Him and Dimitria fought as a team for many years before the final battle came. He was forty-five years old and they had already defeated the evil race of the Patronians, but this battle was against his beautiful Rita. Their battle of good against evil was epic but Rita had somehow managed to trap them all in an inter-dimensional time warp with her magic just before five warriors assembled by the good sorcerer trapped her and her minions in a space dumpster.

The years passed by quickly for Zordon and at one point he even left Eltar, leaving it in Dimitria's hands. He traveled across the universe, meeting a robot named Alpha 5, who joined him in his quest to find the falcon and the frog. Eventually they came across earth. A planet that had many animals named Falcon and Frog. Zordon stayed there for almost two million years before meeting Kimberly, a pink ranger from the future. In meeting her Zordon knew the era of the falcon and the frog was coming closer.

113 years later the dumpster holding Zordon's once best friends, landed on the moon. When Zordon met the rangers he was confused about the whole falcon and frog thing. It didn't make sense. None of them were falcon and frog rangers. When Tommy became the green ranger Zordon thought that meant that Tommy was the frog and the red ranger, Jason, was the falcon, but no. Tommy was too dominant and besides Tommy was a man. Men couldn't get pregnant, could they? That question was answered three years later in the form of a dream that everyone on the good side and the bad side saw.

**(A/N): Okay so this is the briefly edited version of the story. I had some people say that there were to many holes for this to be a chapter and that it was really confusing because I didn't say what was going to happen in the story. This is a prologue for a multi-chaptered story. This isn't a one-shot. I know that I should have put AU in the summary last time but I didn't so this time I made sure to put that. To the people who said that this story wasn't very good because I didn't put the whole story into one chapter, I already answered your questions in the next two chapters. You guys kept asking who the Patronians were and who was the falcon and the frog and all of this stuff and all of that was answered in the chapters that were already up. Anyways, the main characters of the story were Adam and Tommy and if people actually watched the show they would know that Adam was the frog and Tommy was the falcon. Even though they lost their mighty morphin powers they still had their ninja spirits or whatever. Okay now that I am done ranting, for people who still want to know who the Patronians are, they are evil aliens named after my math teacher, Mr. Patton, and they can turn anyone who is good into someone evil.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam was sitting on his bed doing some extra credit for school when Tommy came in.

"Hey baby." Tommy said.

Adam looked up from his homework and when he spotted Tommy his eyes lit up. "Tommy!" He shouted, jumping up from his bed and running into his boyfriend's arms.

"It's been so long since we've been able to hang out, I know, but there was something I really had to do so…" Tommy said while catching Adam in his strong arms.

Adam leaned up and caught Tommy's lips in a kiss. "It's okay. This week has been super long. I have done nothing but work, work, and work. I haven't had time for anything." Adam said breaking the kiss.

"I wish we had less homework this year. Being a senior in high school sucks but at least this is the last night of homework we ever get." Adam took Tommy's hand and led him over to the bed.

"I know huh. I have been trying to finish putting together my senior project notebook and I am almost done with the summary." Adam said pointing down at his almost done essay.

"I bet you are tired, huh?" Asked the red ranger.

"Unbelievably tired. I have had to stay up late every night so far this week and it is Thursday."

"Overachiever." Tommy teased.

"Oh shut up." Adam says, playfully slapping Tommy on the shoulder.

"Hey." Tommy said grabbing Adam by the hips and pushing him down on the bed. "Why are you being abusive?" Tommy asked trying but failing to keep a straight face as Adam stuck his tongue out and said.

"Because I am the man in this relationship, that's why." Adam said in a deep voice.

"Oh really?" Tommy said climbing on top of Adam.

Adam giggled as Tommy started massaging his hips. "Yep!" He squealed as Tommy squeezed his hips, which tickled him a little.

"Mmm, I love you so much Adam. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you. You are the most beautiful, lovely, kind, sensitive person I know. And Adam I want you to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much that I want us to be more than just boyfriends for the rest of our lives." Adam looked at Tommy shocked as Tommy climbed off the bed and got down on one knee. Adam sat up.

"Tommy are you…" Tommy put his finger to Adam's lips.

"Shhhhh., Adam. Let me finish."

Adam nodded okay and Tommy took one of his hands in his. Adam's hand fit perfectly in Tommy's. Tommy took out a ring from his pocket and held it out in front of him.

"Adam Michael Park, will you marry me?"

Adam burst into tears and cried out, "Yes!"

Tommy didn't think his smile could get any wider. He gently slid the ring on Adam's finger and pulled his fiancé into his arms.

"God I love you so much." Tommy mumbled into Adam's hair.

"Tommy when are we going to tell the rest of the rangers?," Adam asked.

"Whenever your ready. I am not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"I want to tell them so bad, but I am scared. What if they don't want to be friends with us anymore? What if our relationship breaks apart our team?"

"As long as I have you with me for the rest of our lives then it doesn't matter what they think. I will be upset if some or all of our friends think we are freaks but I will never leave you Adam Park. You are mine now, and no one else can have you."

Adam snuggled into Tommy and asked something he had been waiting to ask for a very long time. "Tommy?"

Tommy held Adam back a little so he could look into his eyes. "Yeah baby?"

"I am ready."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I want you to make love to me."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want this. I want you."

"But Adam are you sure that you are ready for this? I mean just last week you were worrying over this. I don't want you to feel pressured, now that we are engaged."

"I am not being pressured Tommy I promise. I love you and I need you. Please, Tommy."

Tommy nodded his head. "Okay. I am going to need some lube and a condom."

"No condom. I need to feel you Tommy."

"Sure, okay. It's not like either of us have ever been with someone else before."

Adam smiled. "I like the idea of you being my first. You were my first everything Tommy. You were my first kiss, my first date, first boyfriend, and you are going to be the first person to make love to me."

Tommy laughed, "Good, because I love you and I have always wanted my first time with someone special and a virgin."

"You think I am special, Tommy?"

"Yep and now where is the lube. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I would do with myself if I hurt you. You are just too pretty to get hurt."

Adam giggled. "There is some Sweet Pea lotion in the guest bathroom. My mom says it's for guests and emergencies only."

"Well I am a guest and this is definitely an emergency." Tommy said as he ran out of Adam's bedroom.

Adam smiled at Tommy after he left and thought for a second if he really wanted to have sex. He loved Tommy very much and Tommy knew that but was he ready to have someone that he loved very much to penetrate him and be inside him, making them one? Yes was the answer he got as soon as he saw Tommy come through the door holding the bottle of lotion with a smile on his face getting ready to tell this great story about his trip to the bathroom to get lotion.

"- so your dad asked me, 'Why are you getting lotion?' and I was like 'Crap, um Adam needed some for his hands. Yeah that is why. So yeah I think I am going to bring this to him. Bye' and he totally didn't notice anything strange. Isn't that so funny? 

Adam smiled so brightly at Tommy that Tommy just looked at him questioningly. Adam just thought that Tommy couldn't get any cuter.

"Tommy, if you ever left me, I would be the saddest person in the world. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Adam if I left, I would die without you. I remember reading this thing in the newspaper that this guy wrote for his girlfriend when she asked all of these questions about him. One of them was this: The girl asked, 'Would you live for me?' And the boy answered, 'No.' The girl ran off crying and the boy shot after her, he caught her in his arms and said, 'I wouldn't live for you because I would die for you.'

"You would die for me Tommy?" Adam asked.

"Everyday if I had to." Adam slammed his lips against Tommy's and Tommy immediately responded. Tommy picked Adam up and carried him to his bed bridal style. He dropped him gently on the bed and climbed on top of him. Three hours later, while both Tommy and Adam were sleeping, Adam's stomach glowed red. The same color red as Tommy's ranger color.

The next morning, every past and present ranger, bad guy, Zordon, Alpha, Dimitria, and the old seer, from three million years ago, woke up with a start.

"The war is approaching, for the child of the frog and falcon has been conceived." The old seer's voice echoed around the command center.

Zordon looked toward the viewing globe, which showed Adam asleep in Tommy's arms, his stomach was still glowing red.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Zordon said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The next morning every past and present ranger shot up and jumped out of bed. Aisha who was still in Africa was shocked that her best friend hadn't told her that he was gay. Jason, Trini, and Zack were shocked to find out that Tommy was getting married so soon, they hadn't even known that their ex-team mate was bi. The rest of the Zeo rangers didn't know what to think. And Kimberly was saddened that Tommy had moved on from her so fast.

At 6:50 a.m. Pacific time, Zordon told alpha to teleport everyone to the Command Center he needed their help in protecting Adam from Rita and the others.

As soon as they got there, though, they all started to ask questions.

"Zordon, what happened last night?" Asked Tanya

"Why did we all have the same dream?" Trini asked.

"I need to take a cold shower." Rocky said.

"How come Tommy and Adam never told us that they were together?" Asked Aisha

"What did the red light surrounding Adam's stomach mean?" Zack asked Zordon.

"What is going on here?" Billy asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked towards Zordon for an answer. Zordon took a second to look into all of his rangers' eyes making sure there was no judgment in them.

"The reason I brought all of you here was to not only answer all of your questions, but to recruit you all to protect Adam," Zordon said softly.

"But why did all of us dream about them having sex? And why do we have to keep Adam protected? Last time I saw him, which was yesterday, he could protect himself very well," Rocky asked.

"You all had the same dream because it was a prophecy coming true."

"Come again?" Asked Kimberly. "What does a dream of my ex-boyfriend having sex and getting engaged with one of my best friends have to do with a prophecy?

"A long time ago, when I was younger, an old seer called for me to tell me about a vision she had that was of great importance. It was a long time before I went to see her, as she wasn't a very reliable seer. She couldn't even predict if it was going to rain that day or not. But, one day, the most evil of aliens came to Eltar; The Patronians, they had the power to turn even the most good of people to the most evil of people. My planet was in mass panic and I was one of the planet's protectors. Everyone told me that I would do great things. They told me it was my destiny. On the day the Patronians came, I was preparing to propose to my girlfriend. But I didn't get the chance to because she refused to accept being with me until I went to the seer and did what I needed to do. She told me to go to the seer and do what the seer asked of me. I listened to her even though it broke my heart to let her go.

I went to the seer and she told me that sometime in the far off future, now remember that this was about two to three million years ago, that a child was going to be born from a falcon and a frog. She said that the child was going to be extremely powerful because it was going to be fathered by the falcon and that it was vital that, while pregnant with the child, the frog was to be under complete protection. Back then I had no idea what the frog and falcon had meant, but I understand now, the falcon is Tommy's ninja animal and the frog is Adam's. During my meeting with the seer I discovered that all of my best friends were turned evil and I began my years of searching for the frog and falcon and in between that I became what I am today, a floating head." Zordon said gesturing to himself.

"So to get this straight, Adam and Tommy are having a kid and you need us to protect Adam, as he is carrying the child, because you were injured while searching for them and the red light surrounding Adam's stomach meant that he was carrying the red ranger's baby?" Asked the blue ranger.

Zordon nodded his head. "Yes Billy. That is exactly what I need all of you to do and yes the red light means that it is the red ranger's child."

"What are we protecting the baby from exactly?" Asked the original yellow ranger.

"Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Machine Empire, the list goes on and on."

"When do we tell Tommy and Adam about their baby? They don't know about it yet do they?" Asked Jason.

"Today after school I want you to bring them here and we will tell them. Now it is time for all of you to go to school. Remember not to tell them about the baby. It is too dangerous for them to find out at school. They won't believe you and it could cause problems. Try to keep Adam in your sight all day though. I know Tommy can protect him with his eyes closed but he doesn't know about the baby yet and he won't be around Adam all day. Keep Adam safe. It wouldn't surprise me if the Machine Empire or Rita Repulsa try to take him now. They will try to snatch now because he doesn't know that he is with child and he will not try to protect himself from being kidnapped he will just think he was fighting them off. Now good luck rangers and please don't let anything happen to him." And with that, Zordon gestured for them to go to school before they were late.

Once the rangers' teleported to Angel Grove High they began to search for the newly engaged couple.

**( ) ( )**

**( ' . ' )**

**( " ) ( "**)

Adam woke up very comfortable the next morning. His head was resting on Tommy's chest and Tommy's arms were wrapped protectively around him. Adam smiled and looked up to see Tommy's chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hey babe," Said Tommy.

Adam buried his head into Tommy's chest again and answered with a muffled, "Hi."

"It's time to get up, baby."

"I won't be able to walk." Adam moaned.

Tommy laughed, "Why not?"

"I've heard stories from people saying that it hurts for a little while after the first time and now I am afraid to move."

"Oh I see. Well come on I will carry you." Tommy said.

"Okay," Adam said sitting up.

He immediately stopped moving, though, when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. Tommy noticed the pained expression on Adam's face and he gently touched Adam's arm.

"Are you okay? What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it just hurts." Adam said taking a deep breath and gently get of the bed.

It still hurt to walk but the pain turned into a dull ache. Tommy followed Adam to the bathroom, walking behind him to make sure that if Adam were to fall, he would be right there to catch him.

"Do you think anyone would find out what we did last night?" Adam asked when they got into the shower.

Tommy got a questionable look on his face. "What? How would they know we did it last night?"

Adam started to rub shampoo into Tommy's hair.

"Well it's kind of hard to walk and I keep limping. What if they think that I'm some sort of whore. I love you Tommy but I am scared of what they would say about me if anyone found out we started to sleep together. I mean I am only seventeen and you are eighteen." Tommy put a finger to Adam's lips to silence him.

"It doesn't matter. Lots of kids get engaged during their senior year of high school. Anyways we only have a week left of school before we graduate and I can take you away from your horrible parents and we can live together in my apartment."

"I love you Tommy." Adam said softly turning off the water.

"I love you more than anything in the world Adam." Tommy smiled as he leaned down and pecked his lover's lips. Tommy picked Adam up and carried him out of the shower.

"Ahhhhh. Tommy, put me down I can still walk." Adam shrieked.

"No I like carrying you. You're so light and small and I love having you in my arms. I don't ever want you to leave them."

Tommy reached over to grab a towel and handed it to Adam. It was a little hard to balance Adam with only one arm but he managed it pretty well. Adam dried himself off and once he was done Tommy walked them back to the bedroom and threw his precious green ranger on the bed and climbed on top of him. Tommy pinned Adam down easily and began trailing kisses down Adam's naked body. All of a sudden there was a knock on Adam's door.

"Adam we are leaving for our cruise, are you ready for school?" Came his father's voice through the closed door.

Adam's eyes widened and Tommy jumped off the bed and hid on the other side that was not facing the door. Adam jumped up grabbing his towel.

"Umm okay dad. I will see you later then and yeah I am just getting dressed.." Adam said wrapping the towel around his waist.

All of a sudden the door opened and his dad came in.

"What time Tommy leave last night? I didn't see him and you know how I feel about your boyfriend coming over at night. I want to know when he leaves Adam, you are only seventeen and you are both to young to have sex, so please don't. Your mother and I love you very much and we don't want you to make any mistakes." Adam's dad said.

"Tommy isn't a mistake dad. He is amazing and I love him. You guys need to go or you will miss your cruise. I will be fine."

"Alright Adam I guess we will see you in a week then. I hope you have fun having your own house for a week and no parties." Mr. Park said smiling, knowing that his son would never have a party without their permission."

"I won't dad. I love you and I hope you and mom have a good time in Hawaii."

"I will I bet our sex life couldn't be better."

"Oh my god dad I did not need to know that. I will see you guys later." Adam said trying to keep his face straight. He did not need to know about his parent's sex life.

"I love you son never forget that. And don't have sex with Tommy. Wait until you guys are married. Believe me it is worth waiting. So tell Tommy I said hi and I should go now because we are going to be late." And with that Adam's father left the room.

Adam followed his father down the stairs to make sure they left and once he was positive they weren't coming back he ran back up the stairs to find Tommy dressed and brushing his teeth.

Adam took off his towel and started to get dressed sad that his father ruined their moment together.

Tommy spit out his mouthwash and walked over to Adam and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay. Think about it, we now have a whole week to be together without having to worry about them walking in on us."

Adam smiled and looked up at Tommy. "I know. It's just I feel so guilty whenever they look at me. Like I know that they love me and trust me with their life, but I just hate knowing that if they found out that I broke their one rule, of not sleeping with you until we are married, they would be so disappointed with me and they would never trust me again."

Tommy kissed him. "I told you, you are mine and I won't ever let anything happen to you and I will be with you for everything. You won't ever have to worry about upsetting them again and we will be together without having to worry because today we are going to tell everyone about our engagement right? And when your parents come back we will tell them together."

"Right." Adam said kissing his fiancé.

"Now if we don't leave now we are going to be late, so let's go." Tommy said.

"Are we taking my car?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I kinda had a feeling that I might stay the night so I didn't take my car just in case we slept in like we did."

"Okay well let's go." Adam said getting his keys of his nightstand and walking hand in hand with Tommy to the garage.

"Wow I can't wait until we move in together. I am going to get you a new car." Tommy said, eyeing the beat up bug.

"What kind of car are you going to get me?" The green ranger asked.

"I was thinking of an Expedition. They are bigger and I was kind of hoping we could adopt once we were married. I really want a family." Tommy said looking at his lover with hopeful eyes.

"I wish we could have our own baby Tommy."

"I do too."

"It could have your beautiful chocolate brown eyes and my curly hair."

**( ) ( )**

**( ' . ' )**

**( " ) ( "**)

"Alright we need to think of a plan. Do any of you have all of the same classes as Adam?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I do. I copied his schedule so he could tutor me and so he could have at least one friend in each of his classes." Said Rocky.

"Alright good. Don't take your eyes off of him for a second. Alright who here has at least one class with him?"

And together they came up with a good plan that could insure that nothing could happen to Adam. Since Kimberly, Aisha, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy didn't go to that school or in Billy's case, have any classes with Adam, they all agreed to stakeout the school and visit old teachers. Billy would just keep an eye out for anything suspicious in between classes.

They only had to wait about five more minutes before Adam and Tommy drove up in Adam's car.

"Hey guys," Both boys called out to their friends.

"Hi." Everyone said pretending to not notice the ring on Adam's finger.

It was when they got closer that Adam and Tommy noticed that their other friends were there too.

"Aisha?" Adam shouted and hugged his best girl friend since elementary school.

"Jase? Kim?" Tommy shouted clapping Jason on the back and hugging Kimberly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked both Adam and Tommy at the same time.

Everyone looked at each other, they had forgotten to come up with an excuse for them being there. Thankfully the bell for them to go to class rang and everyone had to go. Their friends promised to tell Tommy and Adam why they were there after school ended.

All day long Adam couldn't shake the feeling that multiple eyes were watching him but he waited until school ended to tell anyone.

"Tommy, I think someone is fallowing me. I keep getting this feeling that I am being watched. Do you think the machine empire sent someone after me."

Tommy brought Adam close and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but just then their friends came over and invited them to the park and he told Adam to just let it go and that he would take care of him.

Once everyone was at the park, Trini told Tommy and Adam why they had decided to visit.

"So Kim and I were talking on the phone last week and all of a sudden we started talking about how much we missed being rangers and well mostly you guys so we decided that we should come and surprise you guys by coming to visit. I invited Jason and Zack and Kim invited Aisha. So are you guys happy to see us?" She asked.

"Heck yeah," Tommy said hugging everyone this time.

They all talked for a few minutes, catching up on good times.

Adam looked at Tommy to see if he wanted to tell the others about their engagement. Tommy nodded.

"Guys umm, before we talk about anything else, me and Tommy want to tell you guys something." Adam looked over to Tommy, who nodded in encouragement.

"Um… well, you see, we have been together for about a year now and we just got engaged." Adam said holding up his ring. Everyone pretended to look shocked.

"Oh my gosh congratulations guys. I am so happy for you!" Shouted Aisha.

"Yeah and your ring is beautiful Adam," Said Kimberly softly.

Out of nowhere a putty jumped out and grabbed Adam. It scared him so he screamed and tried to get it to let go of him but the putty started to drag him away and he lost balance. The other rangers stood up and grabbed Adam away from the putty while Tommy got rid of it. Suddenly dozens more came out of nowhere. Then to make things worse a whole bunch of cogs showed up as well. And if things could get better they didn't, Rito and Goldar showed up to join the party. All of them began to run towards the rangers and started to grab at Adam. So all of the ranger who knew what was happening circled around Adam and told Tommy to teleport himself and Adam away while they fought off the bad guys, while they started to fight off the putties, cogs, Rito, and Goldar.

More and more monsters and robots began appearing and the rangers were having a hard time keeping them away from Adam. He helped fight them off, not understanding why they were trying to keep them away from him. He knew perfectly well how to fight off some putties and cogs by himself. Tommy was confused to and didn't take Adam and himself away because the others needed help. Finally both Goldar and Rito grabbed Adam and were so close to teleporting themselves and Adam away before Jason grabbed Adam around the waste and pulled him away and Rocky started to attack both of them at once.

Time seemed to stop when that happened. Everyone watched as the two men saved Adam from the most horrible fate.

Tommy stopped fighting off the three cogs he was facing, he ran over to Adam and grabbed him, and he teleported them away before anyone said anything or even reacted to what had just happened.

Everyone stared at each other in shock and grabbed a friend who didn't have a communicator, and teleported themselves away just leaving the enemy in the park. When they arrived at the Command Center, the first thing they heard was:

"What the hell just happened back there." Tommy screamed at Zordon holding Adam close to his chest. Adam was just to shocked, that he almost got kidnapped, for words.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lord Zedd was on the moon, looking into a small crystal ball. Inside that ball were two teenagers pleasuring themselves. He had watched the same scene almost a hundred times looking for the meaning of it. He had no idea why he had this dream in the first place but there had to be a reason. The two teenagers were the red and green Zeo rangers, he had been able to figure that out, but there had to be something in that dream that was of the greatest importance. Something happened in that dream that will have a great impact on the future.

"Zeddie why do you have to keep watching that horrible dream. Those rangers should keep their sex life to themselves. I mean they don't see us broadcasting our sessions."

Zedd growled annoyed at his irritating wife. "Would you shut up you disturbing woman. Do you not get that I have no time to be badgered at. They didn't broadcast their dream something else did. They did it for a reason to. I think that something happened when the red ranger came. Come look."

Zedd waved his hand over the crystal ball. Rita watched the scene play out closely. It was then that she noticed something a little peculiar. The green ranger's stomach had glowed an impossibly bright red.

"He's pregnant," Rita muttered. And then her eyes became unimaginably wide and her mouth, which had formed and o during the scene, turned into an evil smirk.

"What is it my love?" Zedd asked wife curiously. He had never seen her so focused on something since she had turned Tommy Oliver into the evil green ranger.

"Adam Park is pregnant," Rita told her husband. Zedd just looked her for a few seconds and laughed at her.

"He's a boy you idiot. He can't have children."

"Oh but he can. He had the power of the frog, a female spirit."

"But wasn't his spirit destroyed along with his power coin?" Zedd asked her.

"No. All of the spirit animals were absorbed into the body of the rangers. They became a part of the rangers." She answered.

"So since he is pregnant that means we have one less ranger to get rid of."

"That's only part of it Zeddie. Don't you get it? Adam is carrying Tommy Oliver's child. Tommy Oliver is the most powerful ranger in existence, and as Adam is also a ranger, and a pretty powerful ranger at that, the child he carries will be more powerful than you, Zordon, and I put together." Rita told Zedd.

"We get that child and we own the universe."

"Exactly. But we will definitely need the alliances help in getting the child. Dark Specter shouldn't mind sending some help. The rangers might have been able to beat us, but they won't stand a chance against the entire alliance of evil."

"Don't forget my dear Rita, that we still have to get rid of the Machine Empire."

"Oh I don't think we have to worry about them ruining our plans. They're probably to dense to realize what the dream meant."

Zedd kissed his wife on the cheek. "Time to go ranger snatching."

They both laughed evilly as the left to find the alliance.

"Well that went well," Divatox said sarcastically to the entire alliance of evil.

"Oh shut up Diva. Do you really think we were actually going to capture the ranger the first time we tried? He probably didn't even know he was pregnant. And there was every single ranger there. We may never had a chance to grab Adam but we were able to warn him that we were coming and there is nothing he can do." Rita said loudly in her loudest most annoying voice.

Zedd sighed. His wife may be brilliant but she was too loud.

"Rita is right we had no chance. But we did scare the ranger and he will take the warning to heart. His only problem is that there can't be someone there to protect him every second of the day. And once he finds himself alone that is when we strike. We should wait until he is unable to fight before we snatch him, though. He can't fight if he has a six month pregnant stomach."

The alliance laughed evilly and began to plan.

"Tommy calm down. You guys are safe now."

"Safe now! What are you talking about? Adam almost got kidnapped and your saying we are safe. I don't think so Zordon. How is he safe he can't even go outside and it's not like nothing can get inside. It has happened before. And why are you so calm?"

Everyone turned towards Zordon to see how he was going to break the news to the young couple. Tommy still hadn't let go of Adam and Adam didn't even try to get out of his embrace. He was still a little nervous about the rangers finding out about their relationship, but he new Tommy wasn't going to let him go even if he tried so he just snuggled into Tommy. Almost getting kidnapped not only scarred him but it also confused him. He had so many questions.

"What is happening? How come they only went after me?" Adam then turned to his friends, "How did you guys know they were after me? Why me?"

Zordon stayed silent for a minute and then said, "Because you're pregnant Adam." Adam had still been looking at the other rangers so his head whipped around to look at Zordon like he was crazy. Tommy's jaw dropped and he looked at Zordon the same way as Adam.

,

"Ah…um…Zordon I am kind of a boy so I definitely am not pregnant, besides I only had my first time-"

"Last night. Yes I know that. So does everyone else."

"What!" Adam asked shocked as to how they could possibly know that. Tommy wouldn't have told anyone, would he?

"How did you know? We didn't tell anyone." Well that answered Adam's question. So how did Zordon find out?

"I dreamt it. We all dreamt it," Zordon said turning his head toward the other rangers.

"Why can't you guys tell us the truth?" Adam asked.

"Yeah why are you guys making up this ridiculous story? What is everyone really after?"

Billy and Kim stepped forward. "He's telling the truth guys."

"We can prove it if you'd like." Billy said holding out a small box.

Adam looked at the box and then at the rest of his friends' faces. They weren't joking. Adam then looked at Zordon. He was being completely serious. Adam ran to the bathroom.

Two minutes later Adam came out holding the test away from him. "I'm afraid to look." He whispered and handed the test to Billy who read the test for him.

"Two pink lines. Pregnant."

"Oh my god."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam looked devastated and Tommy looked shocked. Neither was ready for a baby.

"No. No, no, no, no. This can't happen now. I'm not even out of high school yet." Adam burst into tears.

Tommy took Adam into his arms and turned to Zordon, "What happens now?"

"We must prepare for war. The alliance of evil will stop at nothing to take your baby. Sometime within the next nine months a war will break out and we will all have to fight. If the alliance of evil gets the baby there will be nothing to stop them from taking over the universe."

"Zordon, what are those of us who don't live here supposed to do? We can't just sit here and wait for a war that may happen nine months from now," said Trini.

"Those of you who don't want to stay may go back home, but I only ask that when the time comes, you will come back and help us fight."

"We will," and with that Trini and Zack teleported out of the command center back to their own homes.

Everyone turned to Kim, Jason, and Aisha with confused looks. All three ginned. "You really thought we would leave you guys?" Asked Jason.

"Thank you for staying. Now we must prepare for the war. Adam you have the most important job out of everyone. You are the one carrying the baby, so you must do whatever you can to keep your baby safe. It is going to be extremely difficult, but I know you can do it." Zordon told Adam.

Adam nodded his head and placed a hand on his still very flat belly. He would do everything in his power to make sure that no one can touch his baby.

"Tommy you will lead us in the war, and you also must protect Adam. Jason, you will be second in command."

Both Tommy and Jason replied, "We will."

Tommy turned to Rocky, "I won't be able to watch out for Adam every second of the day, so will you be able to protect him when I can't?"

Rocky looked to Adam and smirked "Don't worry Adam you won't ever be able to get rid of me!" Then he thought about his friends actions with Tommy the night before and added, "Except for when you are with Tommy in your bedroom. I am scarred enough from last night I will probably have to take my eyes out the next time I see something like that." He shudders.

Adam blushes.

"I didn't know everyone was going to see that."

"I need you all to start training for the war, so you must start sparring at least three hours a day in between fighting monsters and school. You are all dismissed."

Everyone turned to leave when Zordon called out to Adam, "Please Adam, whatever you do, please don't go out alone, because if you get taken, we may never find you or your baby again."

"I promise, Zordon. I won't ever do anything that could end up hurting my baby."

Tommy took Adam's hand and they all teleported out.

Three weeks later~

Tommy walked into the Juice Bar expecting to find his fiancé sitting at their table eating lunch, instead he found Adam laying down on one of the sparring mats on his stomach.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Um babe? Is there a reason you are on the ground?"

Adam looked up at him. "Yup. I figured that since in a couple of months I'm not going to be able to lay down on my stomach, I should start enjoying the opportunity now while I still can."

"Right. Sure. Okay. So, where is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"Aisha went home, Rocky went to get us some drinks, and Kim went home to see her parents. I think it is going to be kind of hard for her to get over the whole pregnancy thing. After all she used to be your girlfriend. This has to be really awkward for her. And Trini and Zack went back to Europe. They don't want to help. Everyone else is out doing whatever they feel like."

"What about Jase? He isn't going back too, is he?"

"Nope, I'm staying here man. Zordon offered me the gold ranger morpher and you're my best friend. I can't leave you here alone to try to protect the city and your family. Besides I doubt you guys can do much without a second in command." Jason said.

"Hey! I can still be a ranger. Its not like I can't take care of myself. I'm not even showing yet and if it wasn't for Zordon and your guys' dream none of us would even know that I was pregnant."

"That may be how you feel now but in a few weeks your morning sickness will start. Believe me when I say it's not going to be pretty. You're going to be running to the bathroom every single morning and other times during the day. I watched my mom go through nine months of morning sickness, cravings and mood swings, not to mention having her stomach turn into a beach ball it was a very disturbing experience, I feel bad for you Tommy. My mom had some pretty bad mood swings and I heard that mood swings are worse in teen pregnancies than in adult pregnancies. Wait till he gets bigger than a beach ball and the beach ball kicks, it won't be him in tears it will be you."

Adam gawked at Jason. "I'm going to be that bad? I am so sorry, Tommy!"

Tommy glared at Jason. "Stop teasing him." Tommy looked down at his fiancé and smiled at him. "You won't be over emotional Adam. You are too nice."

"Whatever you say Tommy," Jason said laughing.

Rocky walked up to them with his strawberry smoothie and a cup of apple juice.

"Hey, guys," he says.

"Hey, Rocky," they all replied.

"I'm bored. Do you want to take a walk?" Adam asked. He jumped up from his position on the mat.

Rocky turned toward his best friends fiancé.

Tommy sighed, not really liking the idea of letting his lover out of his sight, but Rocky had been protecting Adam long before Tommy had even met Adam.

"Sure, but don't take your eyes off of him for a second. We can't lose him."

Adam smiled at Tommy. "We will be fine."

Jason smirked at the two friends walking out of the juice bar. Tommy gave him a look.

"What has you smirking like that? Is there something you're not telling me?" Asked Tommy.

Jason just laughed at his clueless best friend.

"You really don't know do you. Haha, Rocky has the biggest crush on our little green ranger."

Tommy looked confused, "I thought he like Aisha? And he's not gay."

"Haven't you heard the word bisexual before? He's liked Adam longer than we have even known them. And Aisha is his best girl friend. He hasn't realized that he likes her just as much as he likes Adam. He thinks he only loves her as a sister."

"I don't see it."

"Just watch how jealous he gets when you touch Adam and you'll see what I mean.

"Whatever man," Tommy knew Rocky didn't feel that way about Adam. Jason was just seeing things.

"So, do you want your drink?" Rocky asks Adam as he holds the door open for Adam.

Adam laughed and took the drink from his friend.

"Sorry I forgot that was mine."

Rocky loved making his friend laugh, loved being the one to bring joy to Adam's face. That laugh made him want to laugh too, and he did.

"I'm going to miss this." Rocky said his eyes dimming.

Adam stopped laughing. "Your going to miss what?"

"Well pretty soon you won't be able to go out, and then once you will be able to go out again, you will either be too busy or too tired to hang out. You will have a baby to take care of. You probably won't even want to hang out."

"Oh Rocky, that's not true! I love hanging out with you, and just because I will have a new baby doesn't mean I won't come hang out. The baby does have a daddy you know, and I'm sure it will have plenty of offers to be babysat. Aisha and Kim will probably fight to see who get's to babysit first."

Rocky just nodded his head not really believing that would happen. Why would Adam want to be around him if he could be around his baby?

"Rocky?" Adam asked and Rocky looked up.

"Do you love me?" Adam was completely serious.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Rocky spluttered.

Adam gave him a small smile, "You know what I mean. Do you love me the same way I love Tommy?"

Rocky turned away letting his eyes tear up. He didn't want to let Adam see him cry.

"Why does it matter? You love Tommy. You're having his baby. I shouldn't mean anything to you. I will just get in the way of your happiness."

"Rocky," Adam took his face into his hands and wiped the tears from them.

"You mean more to me than you will ever know." Adam told him.

"How?"

"You were the one who save me from the bullies in pre-school when we first met, you were the one who took me to my first school dance, and you were the one who held me when my grandma died. You were always there for me when I needed you, but you need to realize that you don't really love me that way. You are just confused. "

"How do you know?"

Adam gave him an innocent peck on the cheek.

"I am going to be a mother. I know everything."

Rocky gave Adam a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Yeah right."

"Anyways you are also going to be the best uncle Rocky ever."

Rocky sniffled. "You really think so? Are you sure I am not going to be the screwed up uncle who ends up in jail every other weekend?"

Adam giggled, "No, that's going to be uncle Jason."

Rocky had to laugh at that.

"Rocky, why don't you give Aisha a call tonight."

"What?"

"I have a feeling it might make you feel better." Adam began to shiver. It was almost dark and it was chilly outside.

Rocky took off his jacket and wrapped it around Adam's shoulders.

"Come on let's get you home. We don't want you to get sick, especially now."

Rocky took his hand and began to lead him home. They walked in silence, just thinking, until they reached Adam's front door. Adam was about to say goodbye when Rocky interrupted him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Adam looked down. He didn't want to hurt Tommy, but he wanted Rocky to feel better even more.

"Okay, but it doesn't mean anything okay?"

Rocky nodded his head. He had to know.

He leaned down and their lips met.

When they broke the kiss, Rocky smiled and gave Adam a large hug.

"Thanks so much. You have no idea how much that helped me. I know exactly what I want now. Bye Adam."

The blue ranger ran off before Adam could even get out his own goodbye.

Adam took a deep breath and walked into his house. He had his own problems to think about, like how he was going to tell his parents they were going to be grandparents in nine months.


End file.
